As commonly practiced in the prior art relating to papermaking, wood chips and alkali liquor (white liquor) are pumped into the top of a hydraulic cooking vessel (digester, approximately 180 feet high and approximately 23 feet in diameter) that is operated at high pressure (165 psig) and temperature (325 degrees F.). A chip cooking process proceeds over the time that it takes the saturated chip column to move down through the digester where the discharge rate of the chips to a blow line at the bottom of the digester is matched to the feed rate at the top so as to maintain a constant level and retention time of the chips in the digester.
In the cooking process (delignification of wood chips), approximately 50% of the organic chip mass is dissolved in the cooking liquor. At 1 to 3 locations above the lower section of the digester, liquor containing the dissolved solids is removed from the vessel by extracting liquor through sets of screens in the circumferential wall of the digester, the screens being aligned with the inner wall of the digester vessel. The screens are 3 to 4 feet in height. The wash screens are the lowest (often the only) set of screens in a continuous digester and are located 10 to 20 feet up from the bottom of the digester. The screen plates are made from stainless steel with multiple slots cut in them that are 0.12 to 0.35 inch wide by 3 to 4 inches long depending on the location in the digester. The liquor that is extracted can be sent to a chemical recovery system where the liquor solids are concentrated and the organic solids burned in a chemical recovery boiler. The chemicals (inorganic solids) are recovered in the bottom of the recovery boiler and re-used to produce white liquor for the cooking process.
Just prior to discharge from the digester bottom, the chip mass is washed and cooled by cold (120 to 150 degrees F.) filtrate which is generated externally of the digester (from black liquor for example) and introduced into the wash zone of the digester. As much as possible remaining organic/inorganic material dissolved in the cooking liquor is removed from the chip column by a displacement and diffusion wash in the bottom of the digester by extraction of high-dissolved-solids hot liquor through the wash screens. To displace the high-solids hot liquor and to cool the chip mass, cooled black liquor filtrate is added to the bottom of the digester at several locations in the wash zone.
In some instances, some of the liquor extracted and/or a combination of lower solids liquors (black liquor and/or white liquor) is added to a center pipe (downcomer) in the digester that discharges in the center of the chip column adjacent to a given set of screens. The liquor added to the center pipe at least partially displaces the liquor being pulled through the extraction screens at such given set of screens.
In summary, the purpose of the wash screens is to remove high solids filtrate from the chip column as it passes these screens by the efficient displacement and diffusion wash with cooler and cleaner liquor added to counter wash nozzles, to ring dilution nozzles and/or to the center of the chip mass via a downcomer that discharges adjacent to these screens. The efficiency of the wash is measured by the extent to which there is maintained optimum low temperature of the chip mass discharged from the digester with concomitant minimization of the cooling of the wash liquor added to the wash zone.
Because of the nature of the compaction of the chip column, it is difficult to predict and/or control the uniform flow of re-circulation flows or free liquor upflows (i.e., counter-current) or downflows (i.e., co-current) through the chip mass in a large diameter continuous digester of the prior art. In the wash zone, there is a tendency for upflows to short circuit up the sides of the digester and for liquor contained in the chip mass to be carried co-currently down with the chip mass only to be displaced from the chip mass at the very bottom of the wash zone.
Temperature and alkali uniformity in the wash zone are impacted by flows at the bottom of the wash zone and in the wash zone of the digester. The temperature and alkali uniformity in the wash zone are key factors in achieving uniform cook (delignification) across the column. Uniform delignification reduces cellulose (pulp fiber) attack, helping to achieve overall maximum pulp fiber strength and yield. Cook non-uniformity across the column profile, with accompanying non-uniform retention of lignin on the individual fibers is a common deficiency of known prior art digesters.
As noted, in the prior art, The liquor added to the bottom of the chip mass passes through the chip column via paths of least resistance to the wash screens. The wash screens accommodate this process anomaly by removing the most easily removable flow to support the total wash screens flow. This results in poor displacement and diffusion of dissolved solids (poor wash efficiency) in the chip mass to the wash screens and poor heat transfer in some portions of the chip column. The poor wash efficiency causes downstream problems in the brown stock treatment and bleaching processes. The poor heat transfer in the chip column at the bottom of the digester increases the energy costs in these two affected process areas. Also, during operation, individual wash screens tend to plug off completely with the other screens picking up the flow. Continuous digesters are only shut down for maintenance on an annual basis, due to cost of such shutdowns. In some cases it has been observed that one or two wash screens will plug and remain plugged for the remainder of the year only to be unplugged during the annual shut down. The chip column adjacent to plugged wash screens leads to poor wash efficiency and poor heat transfer.
Thus, the prior art is deficient in that:                1. The flow through each of the wash screens is variable and dependent on the path of least resistance flow of wash filtrate added to the bottom of the digester. This is observed physically by the wide variance in wash screen exit nozzle temperatures.        2. There is no known current method to control the individual wash screen flow and temperature in order to break up the pattern of path of least resistance flow of cold blow wash filtrate. Further, there is currently no known method to unplug the wash screens other than when the digester is empty during the annual shut down.        3. The upflow through the wash zone is operated at higher than optimum for alkali and temperature profile uniformity because of the current inability to manage and maintain an acceptable wash efficiency in the bottom of the digester.        4. There is no known current method for adjusting the amount of free liquor upflow through the wash zone in order to maintain uniformity of temperature and alkali in the wash zone where the highest percentage of the cook (time at temperature) is completed with the highest potential for product non-uniformity to be affected. Currently, in the prior art, a higher free liquor upflow is maintained in order to compensate for the non-uniformity of the operation of the wash screens. Whereas this higher free liquor upflow helps to manage the dissolved solids level in the digester discharge, such flow has a negative impact on the temperature and alkali profiles in the wash zone.        